


V-ision

by N_Chamomile



Series: V-ision [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 17:24:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8455312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Chamomile/pseuds/N_Chamomile
Summary: V and Mc are bound by the red thread of fate. This story is about their journey and struggle through the past, present and future and how in the end……(better read on to find out).





	1. Chapter 1

“Have we met before?”

 

A rather plain question, but it means everything in the story of how I met her, how she became a big part of my life and how … we saved each other. Because that seemingly boring question, was the first thing I heard her say and after, after I just knew.This story is rather a confusing one. Our beginnings or – the beginnings of how I perceived her were rather on the negative or should we say on the neutral side – I couldn’t care less for her.

 

At that point, there already was someone, whom I cherished with all my heart. A person, I thought was the most warm, kind and lovely person to ever exist.  
Soon we fell in love with each other. Her name was Rika.  
The day I saw here, was the day, where my pictures were showcased in a Gallery and as the good old fate wanted it – Rika was there.  
But she wasn’t like all the other visitors, because all they did was glance quickly at all of my pictures, nod and smile. But, oh Rika would never do something like that, oh no, she stood in front of one picture and one picture only and all she did was – stare at it.

 

She was staring at it, what felt like an eternity. But how would I know?  
Well as I noticed her staring at it, I just couldn’t help but look at her. More like look at her back.

 

When will she move? Does she hate the picture? Does she love it? Did she fall asleep?

 

All of these thoughts went through my head. What was I supposed to do know?

Do I approach her and confront her? Or do I just walk away and … ignore this incident.

But something pulled me to her; something was calling out to me. It was almost as if she was a Siren calling me into my demise. 

 

Then I approached her and with her small speech about my picture and how much she loved it, she enveloped herself quickly around my heart. I did have fans and I was grateful to them, but the way she spoke of my work was something I have never encountered before. She seemed so bright and warm and her words were sweet as honey.

 

I was never truly satisfied with my work; I always left some room for criticism and improvement. I knew I still had a long way to go. But that is probably something that most artists tell themselves. How they must improve.

 

Rika she spoke so highly of me, I never truly grasped the hidden meanings behind her words. I just thought of them as flattering compliments, never did I truly understand or see, what she truly meant. If only I knew. If only I saw what pain she was going through. How she truly felt about herself and others around her.

 

With her we created the RFA and we build it up with amazing people. All of these amazing and wonderful people are like a family to me. No. They ARE my family. After working with them for so long, seeing all of their different facets, I just couldn’t help but love them. How all of them were actually trying to overcome something that they held hidden deep inside of them, I decided then, that I wanted to be as strong and as kind and as helpful as Rika was. I wanted to help my lovely family; I wanted to help each and every one of them. With the RFA, I wanted not only to help others in need, but help my family members grow and develop.

 

After a while, I saw Rika change, but my love for her – as I called it then, never diminished. It only grew more and more. But Rika was slowly becoming worse, she was someone I could not recognize anymore, she sounded different, she behaved in a way I never believed she could. She was becoming something I no longer could support. 

 

I, well WE hurt so many people along the way to her new sanctuary, it made me feel dirty. 

 

But I promised myself, that I would never hurt my family that I would never let them see or know, what has become of someone they held so dearly to their heart. I took it upon myself, to be there for them, to be there for her and try to fix it all.

 

Sadly, Rika planned something else, she would try and hurt another person – and this time someone no one knew. Someone none of us was attached to – so the possibility of us losing her – would not affect us so much.

 

She planned for her to get close to the RFA, to be a spy – but not know any of it. This new person had to be neutral, new, innocent and kind. She had to be someone who all of the members of the RFA would love, she would have to be someone who would change them for the better. Someone … like her, does she even exist? But she would have to be someone also very lonely and broken, so that she would actually work for Mint eye after THEY break her, without them knowing it.

 

I no longer cared about anything, I knew what Rika was doing was wrong. I knew that bringing another innocent person inside of this chaos was terribly wrong. 

I knew. I know…

 

But I was after all…blinded by love.


	2. Floating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the V-ision series. V is slowly opening up to Jumin and V finally "meets" MC.

Days with Rika seemed like a dream, they were like that moment when you go underwater and, everything becomes silent. That exact moment when the water envelops you, when you feel lighter but because you can't breathe it pains you. With her I was in a somewhat bitter sweet, dream like state.

But I never thought of it as something negative, since the relationship I had with her was the only »solid« one, there were some other women in my life, but to me Rika was the only one I ever needed.  
And while I was with Rika I forgot all about any other women. She was intoxicating, as though she was a veil that hid the entire world around me. She made me feel obsessed and strange. I worried about her; I wanted her closer that she was with anyone else. And she never noticed, she only smiled and looked at me with the most love filled gaze, any person could ever muster.

 

………

A buzzing noise interrupts my thoughts of her, a text message. It is from my good childhood friend Jumin Han. You see, if there was one thing Jumin hated the most, then it was if someone didn't do things according to his schedule. So what is the one thing that can a person do, to disrupt a schedule? Well, the easiest thing would be – to just arrive late to the appointed meeting. That is why I was standing outside the restaurant we were supposed to meet – 15 minutes later than promised. I was actually on time, but I loved looking at Jumin and how quickly his emotions would change – even if he himself was not aware of that. But truthfully, he showed only small signs of discomfort and annoyance and only people who knew him well could clearly see what he was trying to portray. Don't misunderstand, when he was upset and angry with a coworker he would tell them, when he was happy he would only show it to me and Rika and his beloved cat.  
But now, Jumin was sitting at the table – at our table, he was slightly fidgeting and tapping with his fingers on the table. He tried hard not to lose his composure, all the while constantly checking on his phone. I couldn't help but chuckle, since Jumin did not change the least from when he was a child; in his adult age he only knew how to hide those little quirks.

Because I did not wish to burden my good friend any longer, I stepped inside the restaurant. A waiter, who already knew us greeted me with delight and guided me to the table. Even if that table was the one, where we sat and ate in all our adult years, it was a nice touch to have something constant in one’s life. Like the waiter greeting you with glee and delight, each and every time, him guiding you, the deep blue carpet and white chandeliers, truly something that was always the same was a big comfort to me and Jumin. We weren't really people who loved change. I did somehow, learn to get used to it, but Jumin on the other hand had quite some troubles in that department.  
Finally arriving at the table, Jumin showed no signs of anger; he simply nodded at me while I sat down.

»My dear guests, may I recommend to you our today's special or would you prefer to order a la carte?«  
Simultaneously we both said »A la carte, please. « At that a small smile is seen on the ever stoic Jumin, if I had to confess, I was actually in a way quite proud that I was one of those rare people that had the chance to see that smile. It was rare, but anytime it appeared it was a beautiful sight to see.

As the waiter left, Jumin’s smile disappeared and he glared at me.  
“You were exactly 17 minutes and 47 seconds late.” At that he sighed and took a sip of the wine he seemed to order, since he did arrive earlier than me.

“Also, I would like to let you know, that I am fully aware of you standing outside and staring at me. Though it does confuse me, what sort of amusement you are getting out of teasing me and messing with my schedule. You should feel lucky, that I call you my friend, if anyone else did that…” Then silence and a death glare sent at my way, because we were childhood friends, I knew very well, what consequences people faced, who dared to mock Jumin.

My good friend noticed my discomfort and let out a small chuckle.  
“I can’t believe that at times you can still be frightened by something like an angry gaze. Never mind. You must be curious as to why I have invited to have lunch?”

Ah, so there was some hidden meaning, why he wanted to meet me. I smiled at him and leaned back and sighed.  
“Let me guess, either you need my photographs for the charity party or… something to do with your father?”  
At the mention of his father Jumin showed small signs of discomfort, but he still managed to say.

“You are correct with the photograph part, but the other thing is – Rika, your fiancé is changing. I know that you have noticed signs of her strange behavior, though I do not know why you blind yourself and not let me or any of the others help you. V, Rika has a dark side to her, I believe she is struggling with something we cannot help her with and I wish that for her safety and yours as well you find her proper help.”  
Before I could answer, the waiter came to us, to take our orders. As he left, the emotions I felt at the moment Jumin said all these words, were now slowly subsiding and I took a few moments to think about it. I imagined Rika’s happy smile, how beautiful she was, how pure, and then the image of her dark eyes, her yells, her tantrums, her cutting, how I felt useless when I couldn’t help her.

The more I thought about it, the more my heart ached and the pain turned into a big lump, which was making it hard to breathe, hard to speak, I wanted to scream – remembering the things Rika did, what she would do to me, made me sick. My mind was hazy and the world around me turned into a blur. As I thought that I might soon vanish from it all, Jumin took my hand, squeezed it tightly and said, “Breathe, breathe V, take deep breaths. Calm yourself and your heart. My dear friend, I am here for both of you.”

I squeezed his hand and calmed my heart. Then and there I knew, it was time to tell Jumin how drastic the whole situation actually was. While we were eating our meal, I told him everything. About the plans Rika had, what she did to me, to herself and how slowly I was afraid of her, how I was afraid to lose her and how weak I felt not being able to help her.

As I opened myself up to Jumin, I felt some of the weight lift from my back. Thankfully Jumin didn’t say anything… yet. I was thankfull that he only listened, that he truly listened to me and tried to understand. After our meal, we decided to take a stroll to my apartment since it wasn’t that far from the restaurant.

In a way to distract me Jumin spoke highly of all the positive times we all spent together, how in the end everything would turn all right. We talked about how Rika would always prepare special lunches for us, even though she did not know how to cook and all of her food tasted burnt. We talked how she was able to brighten every bad day, how she listened and encouraged everyone, no matter who they were. But suddenly, something went wrong I no longer walked on, my body would not move. I stood still and felt myself sink into a dream.

At one point my mind was no longer hazy and like in a dream, suddenly I found myself in a white room and in front of me stood my lovely fiancé Rika she stretched out her arms and envelope me in a tight embrace – then the embrace got tighter and tighter, so I could hardly breathe. In the next moment, the floor turned to water and she pushed me down, I felt light headed and tired, I looked up and saw her sinister smile.

Slowly I felt my strength leave my body, once more I looked up and then – the blonde hair turned to brown and the green eyes were now honey colored and the sinister smile was replaced by a soft smile.  
The woman that I never saw before pulled me up and embraced me gently and with care.  
Next I heard a voice, a voice I have never heard before, whisper sweetly in my ear “It will all be alright, soon, very soon, I will come and save you.”

Even though, I tried to look at her, speak to her, I couldn’t I felt so weak. But she did look at me and gently caressed my cheek. This woman was gorgeous, she seemed so ethereal, and she smiled at me. This beautiful being smiled at me and next as a sign of goodbye kissed my forehead. Like a magic spell, I felt myself relax and return to my world.

But I felt weak and then the whole world around was suddenly turned pitch-black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like part 2! I am having a lot of fun at the moment with this story and hopefully you are also enjoying it!
> 
> I am always happy to hear from you guys! Have a lovely day!★~(◡ω◡✿)


	3. Your face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After breaking down, V sees a Vision - he sees Mc.

A Vision before me.

 

Something was there, something that before I couldn’t really see.

There stood someone, there in the white light, stood a person. Suddenly with every passing moment, the vision that was she, became clearer.  
I saw a woman. A young and beautiful woman. She was dancing, blissfully in her long white dress and she was barefoot. How beautiful and happy she looked, how I longed to be with her. She giggled and twirled all around and as she came close to me she tried to pull me up to her, to dance with her. But no matter how much I tried, how much strength I tried to muster from my legs and arms, I just couldn’t move closer to her. Even if every tiny bit of me wanted to be closer to her, even if I wanted nothing more but to stand up and hold her… I was stuck at that same spot. But then again, at that very moment I wasn’t able to question my feelings, neither did I want to question her existence or how in the world I came to be here with her.

 

After not standing up to dance with her, she sighed and danced some more and laughed as loud as she could. She was giddy as a child, so careless and happy. What in the world made her so joyous? A gorgeous fairy, she seemed to be. Though I tried hard, to see her whole appearance, the only thing I saw was her body.

For her face was shrouded in mist, but I could feel that she meant so much to me.

Since I felt, that warm feeling which you get when you see someone you love and hold dearly to your heart. My whole body was burning, itching to feel her, hold her against me and have her and let her have me whichever way she wanted. It wasn’t just lust, which I felt for her, I did desire her, I did want her – but she felt like someone I loved so strongly and deeply that no one else in this whole wide world mattered.

After a while she disappeared and darkness was there once more. Darkness – something lonely, cold, dark and eerie.  
However all the darkness that surrounded me and shrouded my mind since I fell apart in a way, didn’t seem so bleak. It didn’t seem dreary, frightful or lonely. It was actually quite peaceful and almost, in a weird sort of way comforting. But if it wasn’t for that sweet voice that sang to me, if it wasn’t for that lovely humming coming from…I do not know where exactly, but it held its arms around me so tightly and fiercely, I felt that it would never let me go.

Was it her? Was it the woman from before, her singing voice did sound familiar and it did fit well with her appearance?

As I tried to see, who this woman could be something stopped me. Something didn’t let me see, it held its hands in front of my eyes. It protected its identity and left me in the dark, clueless about who she could be. So I rested in her comforting embrace and felt myself fall into a deep slumber.

Then unexpectedly I felt a pull, a strong pull that was trying to get me back to the real world. As well as I felt being pulled towards the real world, the humming stopped, the singing left and as I turned around I saw….her.

She wore a smile on her face, but it didn’t seem genuine. For she seemed to be in pain, it seemed as though she couldn’t hold back her tears. Does our parting pain her? Does she feel lonely, without me? 

 

My hand reaches out towards her and I can hardly grasp her, but I feel her tear dripping on my finger. 

 

“Please” I tell her, as I pull back my hand, and hold it close to my chest - the same part that pains me now that I must go and leave her alone.  
“Please don’t cry.”

At that her tears started to flow even more, but at least now, she wore a true, genuine smile on her face and she nodded slightly.  
“See you soon, V!”

My heart tightened at that. Was I really going to meet her? If so, I know that she can make me happy and that I would do anything in my might to make her happy as well.

I awoke in a room which was not mine and after my eyes have become accustomed to my surroundings I knew right away where I was. But if I didn’t, he would be the clue that I needed.

“I see you are awake, the doctor said you had a slight anemia. So nothing to worry about, though for safety reasons I still wanted you somewhere close – just in case.”

Ever so worrisome, my dear friend Jumin.

But at this moment, I couldn’t really focus on his words, on my surroundings, the only thing I was able to focus my mind on was HER.

But Jumin interrupted my thoughts.

“Yes, I almost forgot, someone is here to see you.” I do not know why, but I felt as though he was speaking of my mystery woman, I eagerly looked towards the door and expected brown locks and sweet honey colored eyes. But…it was someone I forgot.

“V, thank god you are ok! I came in as fast as I could!” The blonde woman ran up to me and held me close.

“Thank the gods indeed, for now you can finally help me with my new project.”

She leaned back and smiled an unnerving, sinister smile. Was this really the person I fell in love with, was she the one for me? Why was she changing so drastically?

As I nodded and looked out, I swear…that in that moment I saw HER walking by the room.

Was it only a vision or was it really you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am lagging behind my Nano novel ;;. 
> 
> But still hope you like V-ision so far!♡✧( ु•⌄• )
> 
> I am always thankful for all your comments, they really brighten my day and get me in the mood to write more for all of you! So thank you for taking you time, reading my fanfiction and leaving comments and kudos, I really appreciate you all!(°◡°♡).:｡


	4. Coffee?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V and Mc are bound by the red thread of fate. Part 4 of V-ision series. In this part it is Mc’s POV and we find out a little more about her whole “situation”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it so far! (°◡°♡).:｡ I am always happy to read your comments and messages regarding my stories! Have a lovely day!

Lonely, scared and lost.

I have been, am and probably will be all of those things for a long time.

So much time has passed, since I stopped counting when the last time was, I truly saw your face.

Travelling through so many story lines, encountering all these people over and over and over…and over.

It just gets exhausting.

Trying to still be that same girl, which the RFA accepted is excruciatingly hard. Through all this time, I am no longer the same person I was the last time I said even a simple »Hello«.

Every time my path is crossed by me having to be with someone else, it just takes a toll on my soul.

Every time I am not near you, makes me fall apart.

All the times I cannot be with you, makes me loose myself, over and over again.

A sigh escapes me as you leave the realm of dreams, which is the name HE gave it. Though I would call it something more fitting… maybe hell.

By the time you are gone, he joins me and sits next to me on the floor.

»It seem you might just make it this time. « And gives me that wicked smile of his. God, if I didn’t truly knew him by now, I would just think of him as a handsome magical creature. Well he was a lot more than that.

At first he did frighten me and I couldn’t really trust him, maybe because he told me that he was an elf and would grant my wish. Oh boy, was I wrong. My wish had so many consequences I couldn’t even count. But by being with him for such a long time, made me like him in a weird – oh you are the weird uncle/cousin who is really weird but really kind. He was here with me in this dull dream like world and he was the only person I could confide to, even if he was in a way the one who tried to stop me. Maybe this was just Stockholm syndrome talking out of me, but maybe I truly did feel connected to him.

I stared at the spot, where you laid before, it feels like just a second ago, you were here with me and your teal eyes were staring at me. Now, I don’t really feel sad or disheartened that you had to go. I am actually overjoyed I could be with you for such a long time. Besides I knew that you couldn’t stay, but at the same time knowing, didn’t mean that it was easy, seeing you go.

Then I feel a soft touch to my cheek. »Even though you are my rival, I hate seeing you sad like this. Why, why don’t you just stay here with me? I have enough power for you to live with me. No harm would come your way, no tears would be spilled, no bad endings, only sweet dreams.«

After travelling for such a long time, his offer sounded so tempting. Tempting as the time, when I decided to go on a diet, but eventually gave up, because the red velvet cake from the new patisserie simply looked so tempting.

But … as I remembered what could happen to you, what probably will happen to you if I do not interfere and save you, made my guts turn and I simply shook my head.

»I would be lying if I didn’t think your offer was something I am slowly starting to yearn for. A sweet release from all this pain.« At the word pain, he scanned my body and looked at every bruise I received from all those past loves. It was my fault, I just couldn’t keep up anymore. The deal with the wish was, that every time I would be with someone else and try to save them, this person would show their worst side and as a punishment for not succeeding I would suffer and eventually die by their hand.

»Even if they hurt you more and more? You are aware, that those bruises are not just the ones they give you by being physical, most of them are caused by emotional pain.«

He then came closer to me and with a look, that by now I fairly knew what it meant – told me to show him all the ones I received from this END.

So I stood up turned to him and closed my eyes. »I will show you, just let me, let me try to erase all the past ones.«

In a blink of an eye, the other older bruises slowly disappeared and only these new ones stayed – the bruises Unknown gave me. The one I thought maybe in a way would help me and let me save V, but I was so wrong. It was a suicide act if you will. I was aware of his hatred towards V, but I never knew, that by not trying to save Unknown, he would…let all his anger, frustration out on me.

Don’t get me wrong, by getting involved with all of these people I do fall for them and I do yearn for them in some kind of way. But it is painful knowing, that you can never save your missing piece. The one person you are supposed to be with. That is why I gave up on having a happy end, so that I could save him and have a happy end with him. Since he is the one person that deserves it the most

The bruises this time were the most gruesome ones and the biggest, darkest bruise was around my heart, as HE studied it, he asked »How come the heart? Did he shoot you?«

In a way to hide it I pressed my hand on top of it and gave him a smile »He … he broke my heart. I didn’t know it was possible, but he did. After so many journeys the one I was least expecting to break my heart was Unknown. But he did kill me in the end, they always do – as you said a punishment for them and me, for not getting the TRUE ENDING. But you know, he was crying, and I felt his pain and as he was suffering, I felt my heart burst in a million different ways. So I stroked his cheek and smiled, but that only agitated him further and as I was slowly … disappearing, he too took his life. So the bruise he left was on my heart, for he was the only one who ever died for me.«

He then came closer to me, his steppes were joined by jingles on his robe and unexpectedly he embraced me. We held each other and I couldn’t even cry no more, not after so many time. Then with some foreign words that he spoke, all the bruises I had from all those times, from all the long repeated journeys were gone. The slowly were turning from black, to purple to green and blue – then in the end finally turning to a fleshy pink.

»Let’s just say, this is your birthday gift, all the bruises all the marks are gone – for this time as you know it’s your last chance to save him and yourself. So this is you restarting yourself and the story.«

As I examined my body, which was now looking more like my old self I couldn’t help but smile, so I looked up at my old frenemy and thanked him.

»Thank you Wizard, hopefully this time, we won’t see each other. Thank you, thank you so much for all those memories. I am happy, that you were with me.«

It may sound silly, but never have I imagined, that saying goodbye to the Wizard would actually make me cry.

But he only smiled at me. »Hopefully. I truly wish, that you are right.« Then he grabbed my head and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead. »May you finally find peace and comfort in the one you love, my dearest girl.«

……………….

Magic – something even after all this time I just couldn’t get used to. Even more so, since I was practically teleported into busy streets and while grinning like an idiot.

As I crossed the sidewalk, to hurry to Rika’s apartment, I ran directly into someone. Well it WAS my fault, since I was looking at the direction Unknown send me. So that I would not fall, the person I ran into took hold of me and balanced me, well us, so that we both found the sturdy ground.

»Ah please, please forgive me I am just running around trying to find this address and, I am so confused and lost, since it’s not the same one from before, and o god, please I am sorry, but I just don’t know what to do and…..«

As I fumble for words and try to explain, the person starts to laugh and by the voice I can tell it’s a man.

Then I look up and see teal colored hair and eyes. I couldn’t believe it, is it really him? Was it really going to be this easy this time? Maybe it was a trick, but he was wearing his camera and he is quite tall and hmmm, maybe it is him?

If I didn’t look dumb before, then I am sure I look stupid now with my mouth half open and gawking at this poor man. He only laughed some more.

»You are a silly one, please, no need to apologize I was on my way as well and I should have stepped away, since I saw you running directly towards me…but you see, quite honestly I wanted to see your reaction. And it was worth it.«

Am I seeing, hearing correctly, V…THE V…is a jokester?

That is so adorable! As I was, not very subtly admiring his camera, he came closer to me and leaned down to my level.

»Would you like to see the park with me and grab some coffee? You look familiar. Like someone I know, or saw in my dreams.«

If you only knew.


	5. Field of vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally they meet. An eternity away from each other and now finally they are in the same place at the same time.

“You look like someone I used to know, somewhere, someday; maybe you appeared even in my dream?” He told me in a sing-song voice. He sounded so excited to see me and though I was excited and joyful, the travel seemed to take a toll on me and I felt groggy and dizzy.

So I only nodded absentmindedly at his sweet words, for I thought it indescribably peculiar how easy this turn was. Never before were we able to meet on the first day, never was fate so kind to me. Usually it was right before I died. But now seeing him right in front of me, feeling how our hearts are pulling each other to be closer.

How his eyes seem to yearn for mine to gaze at his. How his hands try to touch mine, if only for a second. I see the distress and intrigue in his eyes, for one he truly wishes to be near me, but at the same time it confuses him.But he seems to be a person driven by emotions, since I couldn’t even say no to his invitation; for his hand took hold of mine and he gently pulled me into his world. I was a part of his world now. Finally. I was now walking at the same pace as he was. Breathing the same air and seeing the things through his eyes.

The whole situation might seem peculiar, but to me the most peculiar of all was he. For this you would have to understand our whole situation. He and I, we never really knew each other. In no world was he mine and in no other world was I to be his. But in one of the worlds or, one of the re-plays which I wanted to escape, I decided to play around with fate and so I met him. Before I was able to meet him, I got to relieve all of these lives, I got to be part of it, but never have I fallen in love with anyone. I was alone and so I perished and relieved everything in a different kind of way.

Until that one day, when I knew, I just knew that he was bound to come to me. He would surely be here. And as I hoped and prayed, he was standing in front of the door, gasping for air, sweaty and a gaze filled with fright. It was then that I knew that this man, without knowing anything about me, would fight heaven and hell if it meant to be able to protect me. And I do understand that this might seem very strange. But you must know that once my eyes met his there was a strong tug at my heart and his tugged at his as well, for at the same time, we held our hands on our chests. We knew at that moment, that our souls were meant to be together. Those days were blissful, the days when he was with me. He felt the need to protect me, to make sure I was safe. Why he felt like that, he did not know. He just wished to stay with me. In those days, all we did was…exist. We were in that small apartment, usually he would take pictures of me and I would draw him. We would chat and just be together.

Those moments, though they were simple at most. Were moments I cherished the most. My soul and heartfelt at peace with him and so did he. He told me many times, that he never in his life felt so free. It wasn’t an obsession it was love. We were scared to touch each other. We questioned if by just feeling ones skin we would fall into abyss. For him it was another he had to love. He had to protect, though she was hurting him, though she would probably kill him in the end, he felt the need to be with her and I…I understood. Even though it made me hurt in so many ways, so many indescribable ways, I only hoped for him to be happy. Truthfully, after he told me that he could never love me as much I would deserve it, I felt a pain akin to a thousand tiny needles stabbing at my chest. After that he visited me less, he stayed away, after that he didn’t laugh as he used to, after that the fleeting touches disappeared. We never did anything improper, heck we never even dared to fully touch one another. Until, he said goodbye. That day was a sunny day, a beautiful day actually and it was the only day he allowed us to go out together.

So I packed us some lunches, dressed into a sundress and though I was excited, deep in my heart I knew that today you would leave from my life.This was the day, when you forgot all about those promises, that you would never touch me, that you would never smile at me again, for the first time as you gazed into my eyes..and as you came closer to me, with each of your steps my heart was about to burst in ecstasy, then slowly and with care you stretched out your hand and though I was frightened I gave you mine in an instant. Then as we felt that simple touch, I felt my eyes burn and my tears that were about to be spilled, but all that I could ignore – I couldn’t ignore how electrifying you felt to the touch, how perfect you felt. I tried to ignore it, but your wide smile, how ecstatic you were to hold me, was a sign that this – whatever we had and shared was something I was prepared to fight for. Either it was with your lover or with the gods. This love was beyond anything imaginable and I swore then and there, that you will walk with me arm in arm and in total bliss. I will make you happy.

We spent the day like lovers do, but the whole time, we held each others hands. As we talked, sat on the grass and ate our lunch, as we strolled along and laughed, soon it was time to say our goodbyes. But even at those times I was able to feel happy. You let go of my hand and begged me for forgiveness, you then leaned towards me and kissed my forehead. With your last words, you wished me a wonderful future and simply left.

That was the start of me fighting for you. Because after that, after a couple of days I died. That was something, a small secret I kept from you. I never wanted to influence your decision by telling you about my circumstances, it would have been unfair. And no matter what anyone would do I would have died, either with you loving me or not. I would have died, but I died alone. My time was short on this world. But I knew a way, how to come back and have a life with you. That way was a troublesome one. The wizard was a quirky man, but he seemed to enjoy my company. Maybe that was the reason he helped me so many times. Maybe seeing me cry for you and fight for you after so many times, made him soft. And truly I don’t even know how I haven’t lost my mind yet. But everything seems to be working out and now, after what feels like years and years I am finally in this world with you, where I can finally talk to you eye to eye.

I gazed up at you and you simply smiled, you guided me through the crowds into a small cafe. You pulled me to a small table where you pulled out a chair for me and waited for me to be seated.Then you sat across from me and wore this silly smile on your face.

»Do you find something amusing?« I said in a slightly annoyed and raspy voice. Hm, after not talking for so long I seemed to have gotten quite thirsty.

At that you chuckled and held back your laugh. »Forgive me, I only find you extremely intriguing, you must understand. For a man like me, it is not every day that I get literally hit on, and that by such a vision as yourself.«

And…he used bad puns.

»Well then, even if you yourself look incredibly eye-catching you must have terrible eyesight.«

At that one of his eyes twitched..oh no?! Did I insult him? Then the waiter came and we ordered and while we waited in silence he only stared at me, with that strange look, as though he was in deep thoughts and…as though he tried to read my thoughts.

»Look, I am sorry if I offended you, I just..« before I could finish my sentence he raised my hand and didn’t let me continue. So we waited for our drinks in silence.Then finally, like a blessing from the gods, came the waiter and brought me my Latte and his black coffee.

With a small cough V tried to get my attention, I looked at him and without missing a beat he said;

»Hey, are you coffee? Because I like you a latte.«

You probably don’t need any visual aids to know what happened next, he actually made me laugh so hard that I snorted and spat out my coffee.

A match made in heaven.

But would we be able to last? Would we be able to remain in each others field of vision?

Will be continued in part 6

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be my Nanowrimo novel 2016. This story will be about MC and V, their past, future and present.
> 
> How in a peculiar way, they were always in each others lives without knowing it and how tht affects their story. This is also intetwined with the series Forget me not (you will see as the novel goes on, exactly what I mean). So i suggest you read that too~ if you want.
> 
> Hope you all will like it!  
> Happy to read your feedback! ʚ♡⃛ɞ(ू•ᴗ•ू❁)


End file.
